


Out with the Old and in with the New

by Snakie45



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Jobs, Jealous! Timothy, M/M, Ownership, Verbal Abuse, Will add more tags when I think more of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakie45/pseuds/Snakie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been having a lot fun lately with Timothy for the past years. Timothy is the best loyal pet anyone can ask for. Unfortunately his loyal pet been a little too loyal to him and is getting too boring. So Jack decides that he should get a new pet to train. Something to spice things up. Timothy however doesn’t like his ideas at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I actually wrote something. I'm really rusty and I decided to join this fandom by creating this story. I hope you enjoy it! Also this un-beta.

Moaning and low whimpering echoed through a rather large office. At the edge of this office was a desk next to a large window with a clear view of the glowing galaxy. However, the two people in the room attentions were not turned at this magnificent view. Instead their attentions were turned to each other. One laid on his back. His pants were down to his ankles and shirt pulled up to expose his chest. His legs were opened wide as the second person was inside him moving along inside him. The two almost looked identical with each other expect one owned freckles while the other had a mask to cover his face. The duo continued their ministrations with each other. Every thrust came a out a moan and a head thrown back while the freckled man felt his walls be abused by the handsome man above him.  
“Jack-!” He whimpered.  
Jack smirked as watched his double’s movements. He loved how the other man’s body bolted every time he thrust inside him. How his eyes would close and mouth would hang open when he hit the right spot. Now the man was trying to claw and grab something below him on the desk but was no success. Jack knew he was close.  
“What is it TimTams?” Jack asked, not stopping his hips from moving.  
Timothy moaned, eyes opened half as he tried to look up at Jack. It was hard to form letters out from this state.  
“Can I-!”  
He felt a hard force thrust. Almost pushing further Timothy down the desk. Timothy almost screamed.  
Jack chuckled. “What was that again pumpkin? Sounds like you want something.”  
Timothy managed to grabbed some papers underneath him, crumbling them.  
“Jack-! Please-! Let me cum-!” He finally yelled out.  
Jack smiled, giving Timothy a long soft kiss.  
“Why didn’t you say so? You been good. Go ahead. I’ll allow it…”  
After a few more thrusts with some hard biting involved, Timothy finally climaxed. His hot semen landed onto his stomach. Jack soon joined after him leaving his double full and dripping from his hole.  
Only in a few short minutes Jack finally pulled out of Timothy, making Timothy whine from no longer feeling full by Jack’s cock.  
“Aw don’t worry pumpkin. The world isn’t going to end because my cock isn’t inside of you. Now start cleaning up. We got to return to work. As much as I hate to say that..it has to be done.”  
Timothy looked at his hands to see the crumble paper. He really hopped that wasn’t that important because he didn’t want to get in any trouble. Dealing with an angry Handsome Jack is pretty dangerous. Even a happy Jack like right now is dangerous. The double didn’t want to risk his life for some crumble piece of paper.  
After finding a rag and cleaned the mess he created (with Jack’s help of course), Timothy was finally clean and back in shape. His clothes returned on him liked if nothing happened. Sure his body felt a little sore, wobbly and…good but he was fine. Though, his good mood didn’t last forever when he found Jack staring out the large window. Timothy knew Jack should be doing something else like yelling or killing someone right now. He always does after their little…sessions. This was….off. Jack just stared at the view in front of him. The double didn’t know what to do. Any wrong move can upset him.  
“Uhh…Jack?” Timothy asked after growing enough courage to say something.  
“Oh sorry TimTams.” Jack said while he turned to his double. “I was just thinking that’s all.”  
Timothy gulped. Jack thinking was never a good sign.  
“About what-?” He asked.  
“About us!” He blurted out. “We should spice things up! We been doing the same things for how long now? Well-! I’m sick and tired and it! It’s time for something new!”  
Timothy almost turned pale. What could Jack be possibly be thinking of doing now? Especially with him. Fear hit him. He didn’t dare say anything.  
“What do you think about having a new friend here? Hmm? To join you?”  
Timothy frowned. “Well…uhh…are you thinking of…?”  
Jack suddenly grinned. He loved Timothy’s reaction to his question.  
“Of course I am! I’m just going to find someone foolish enough to sign a little agreement and boom! You’ll have a new friend!”  
The double couldn’t form any words. Only this time, he didn’t know what to think. This was all too much for him. Jack was thinking of tricking another person to join them in their little games. Possibly with force if he really wants to. Almost like himself. He didn’t know if he can go through this. He honestly didn’t care about the other person’s safety. About how they could be forced to listen to Jack’s bidding. No. He could care less about that. He witnessed a lot people get hurt and killed because of Jack. He didn’t stop Jack and probably never will. In fact he helps clean up the mess. No. This was entirely different. He had to share his Jack and he didn’t want to.  
Timothy had been with Jack for a very long time. It wasn’t a healthy relationship but it was a relationship. Timothy knew that Jack trained him to be obedient and caring towards the powerful CEO. Even if Timothy didn’t want to. He always had to be there for Jack. Timothy would even mentally punish himself if he screwed something up with Jack. Jack trained him to be the perfect little pet for him. It was a abusive relationship. Tim knew this but he also knew he couldn’t stop Jack or himself. Either Jack or his mind tells him there is nothing else for him but this. He needed to stay in this relationship. No mater what.  
Now that Jack was going to add a new victim in his games. Timothy couldn’t help but feel jealous. Only he was allowed to be part of these awful games. Only he was allowed to be the perfect pet. No one can take his spot.  
Jack laughed. Tim has been standing there with no emotion on his face for several minutes. The news must have hit him hard. This is exactly what Jack was expecting from him.  
“Perfect! Now can you go ahead and pull that list for me Timtams? The one with all the names who applied for my personal assistant? I do need one after my last one…left so tragically. I will interview each one and see is the perfect one and get rid of the rejects! It will be prefect!”  
Timothy turned to look at the crumble paper he almost destroyed a little awhile ago. Maybe he should have gotten rid of it…..  
“Oh! And Pumpkin? I’m not stupid. The list has already been recorded in our systems! Just pull it up from the echos and there it is! Now start working baby! Contact those people! Let’s start those interviews!”  
Timothy sighed. “…Of course Jack. I’ll be right on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this is un-beta and might have errors.

Jack actually felt happy for once. He was on the start of his new plan. The plan where he gets a new pet and a new friend for Timothy. He also loves how his double was acting now. He has been quieter ever since he told him about the plans and to contact the new recruits. Jack knew Timothy was jealous and that’s what Jack wanted to see.  
After being Timothy for such a long time, Timothy had learned his place. He already knew what Jack liked and what he didn’t liked. He was absolutely perfect but he was a little too perfect in Jack’s opinion. Timothy just followed orders. He rarely complained and that was getting boring for Jack. Jack needed to see more emotion coming from victims. This includes the ones he fucks and kills. Now this idea was brilliant. With a new person around, Timothy was going to turn crazy. Something new Jack can see and if Jack was lucky maybe the two can get along as well. Oh this getting exciting for the CEO. Now he had to set his plan to motion now. First he needed to find this new person.  
“Timothy! Are they ready yet!?” Jack suddenly yelled at Timothy who was typing on the computer.  
“Uhh! Yes Jack! Your first meeting will arrive in the next five minutes!” Timothy quickly replied back.  
Jack smiled. “Good. That’s what I want to hear! Now send them in!”  
~~~  
Rhys, the man with a cybernetic arm and eye was in the middle of eating his lunch when he heard his best friend Vaughn suddenly rushed towards his table holding his tray and food. The food nearly spilled everywhere as the man sat down.  
“Rhys?!” The accountant friend yelled.  
Rhys noticed right away that Vaughn was out of breath when he rushed over to his table so suddenly.  
“Whoa! Bro! Calm down. What’s the matter?” Rhys asked. “You nearly dumped your food on me bro.”  
After catching his breath, Vaughn was able to speak again.  
“Sorry bro but Rhys?! Didn’t you hear! Jack is suddenly calling all the people who applied for his personal assistant to his office right now to interview them! People don’t know why it’s so sudden but everyone is going there right now!”  
Rhys mouth suddenly dropped opened as he stood up. He was so quick that the edge of his knees hit the side of the table. Almost dropping the table and the trays of food to the ground.  
“Are you serious?! Then I need to go there now!”  
Rhys was in the middle of exiting his chair when Vaughn yelled out.  
“Wait Bro! Are you sure about this?”  
Rhys paused in his actions.  
“Sure about what?” Rhys asked.  
“Well…about you being his personal assistant. That’s all.” Vaughn said nervously.  
Rhys laughed. “Of course I’m sure about this! This is Handsome Jack! It’s finally might be the chance where I can I get closer to him…”  
“But Rhys! That’s the thing! He is the Handsome Jack! He can airlock you if he gets bored! Did you even hear about his last assistant?! No! Because he just disappeared! Rhys! I’m not too sure about this…”  
Rhys looked at Vaughn. The man was obviously scared for Rhys. He was shaking alone about talking his idol. Of course his friend would get worried for him.  
Rhys smiled. “Look. I know you’re worried but this is my only chance to try to get closer to him.”  
Vaughn frowned. “Well yeah but…”  
Rhys walked over to Vaughn and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Look….I promise I will be fine.”  
Vaughn sighed. “Fine…just be careful okay? And call me after the meeting is over okay? I don’t want to find out my bro is dead after an interview.”  
Rhys nodded. “Alright I will.”  
After a quick hug, Rhys finally ran out to meet his idol.  
~~~  
Okay…maybe this wasn’t so exciting as Jack first thought. Everyone who walked to his office had been boring as hell. It was always hello sir, nice to meet you. I am blah blah. I hope you pick me because I can blah blah. They were all too formal. Nothing Jack wanted. Jack wanted someone who was odd in the bunch. Something that gives him a little kick in his games. These people were not going to give him that.  
Also, Timothy who was standing next to him the whole time, didn’t look too bother by these people at all. Maybe he knew Jack didn’t like these people at all and had nothing to worry about. What a bummer, Jack thought. He was hoping he would see Timothy with some type of reaction. He would love to see that. Also, these people didn’t even care or noticed Timothy was here. They all ignored him. Which Jack also didn’t want. He would at least want the two to acknowledge each other.  
After seeing some people and rejected them by opening a trapdoor underneath them. Jack was losing hope for finding this perfect person. He was close to giving up.  
Jack groaned. “No no! Not that one either! Timothy send in the next one!”  
Timothy walked to large door of the office.  
“Right away Jack…”  
Timothy opened the doors and right away noticed the next person who was in line for this interview. A man with long legs with a cybernetic arm and eye. This was entirely new. He wasn’t like the rest of these office people. He was…different. Timothy gulped. Jack was going to noticed him. He knew it. Timothy also noticed this man wouldn’t stop staring at him. It was almost like he was looking at a ghost.  
“Come on in…” Timothy said as hold the door open for the tall man.  
Rhys blinked at Timothy. He couldn’t believe it. This was one of Jack’s double. He didn’t think he’ll ever be this close to one. He was wondering why Jack was letting the double walk so freely. This double should be kept as a secret but Rhys didn’t care right now. This was a huge moment to him and he didn’t want to screw it up.  
“Oh right!” Rhys said as he walked into the large office.  
He quickly turned when he heard the large doors shut behind him and watched Timothy walk to Jack’s side. Rhys continued to stand in the same spot in awe. First he looked at Timothy and then the rest of the office. This was all too stunning to him. He was finally here inside Handsome Jack’s office. He was too nervous to look at Jack who was just sitting in his yellow chair.  
Jack let out a growl. “What are you waiting for?! Sit down already!”  
Rhys almost jumped when he heard Jack.  
“Of course sir! On my way!”  
Rhys tried to rush over to the seat but nearly tripped on his own legs. Rhys blushed as he walked to the seat and sat down. Once he finally sat down, Rhys couldn’t help but just turn completely tense. He was finally staring directing at Jack. The Handsome Jack. The idol he had been adoring for years. He had never thought he would even be in the same room as him. Now he was here, in his office. Talking to him.  
Jack raised a eyebrow. This was certainly new. This kid looked like he was ready piss himself. Yet he was trying to smile acting like nothing is wrong. Also, Jack couldn’t help notice that Timtams is acting a little different now. Instead of the bored expression he had been giving to the past interviews, Timothy started to begin to look a little nervous. Sure the double was right behind Jack but Jack knew he was nervous now. Also, this kid had some cybernetics. That wasn’t common at all. It was Hyperion brand no less. This kid must be really devoted.  
“So! Why are you here kid?” Jack suddenly asked while he leaned back in his chair and set his feet on his desk.  
Rhys almost fell in his chair when he heard Jack speak. He was actually talking to him!  
“Um…for the interview…sir.” Rhys said so nervously.  
Jack sighed. Oh course he was.  
“I mean. Come on kid! But besides that! Why else are you here! I mean…what did you expect from getting from this interview huh? There has to be something else!”  
Rhys blushed, tugging on the collar of his shirt. It was getting hot in here.  
“….I um. Was hoping to meet my favorite idol that’s all.”  
Jack hummed. So the kid liked him? How sweet.  
“Really? Me? Your idol?”  
Rhys nodded, “Of course sir! I mean…you’re the Handsome Jack! The man who controls Hyperion! You can hire body doubles…. You’re a Hero!”  
Rhys stopped himself. Okay, that was a little embarrassing to say out loud. That was probably a stupid thing to say.  
Jack laughed. “Okay kid. What’s your name?”  
“Rhys sir…it’s Rhys.”  
“Now Rhysie…answer me honestly. Would you still consider me your idol if…oh I don’t know. Saw me kill a few of your coworkers…”  
Rhys gulped. “….I’m sure you have a good reason to kill them sir.”  
“And if I hired you now….would you be comfortable with it? I mean being my personal assistant…I need to know if you’ll always obey. That you’ll always be there. And you wouldn’t stop me from doing my job.”  
Rhys turned quiet. He knew Jack was dirty at his hands. He knew if he wanted to be at the top, you’ll have to fight dirty. Also…this was a chance to be close to Jack.  
“Sir…”  
“Rhysie? Tell me now. Do you want to work with this powerful man or not? I need to know.”  
Rhys nodded and smiled. “Of course I do sir! Anything for you sir! I don’t mind getting a little dirty”  
Jack laughed while he suddenly stood up from his chair. “A little? Please Rhys. I’m fucking Handsome Jack! There is no little!”  
Jack walked over to Rhys and hovered his mouth to Rhys ear. He smelled the man which made Rhys shiver.  
Jack then whispered. “I’m going to ask one more time Rhysie…are you sure you to join me…you’ll work for me and…I’ll make sure I take good care of you but that’s only if you can listen to me and if you can get…”  
Jack then nibbled on Rhys ear lobe before kissing along the side of Rhys neck. Rhys naturally closed his eyes and tilted his neck more so Jack can kissed more of his neck. Rhys let a short moan. However, the nice moment ended quickly after Jack bit him hard, leaving a mark on Rhys. Rhys opened his eyes.  
“Dirty.” Jack finished saying.  
Rhys was left flustered. “Huh?” He didn’t know what just happened right now. Did Jack really…just do that to him?  
“Well…?” Jack asked immediately.  
It took a few seconds for Rhys to register what just happened. Jack….wanted him more then his personal assistant. Much more….this must be a dream.  
“Yes.” Rhys answered. “I don’t mind at all…”  
Jack smirked. This was perfect. “Great! Now come here six am sharp tomorrow! You got a lot of work to start with…also we need to make a little agreement…saying how you’re going to work for me now. Oh! And don’t forget! Being my new assistant means you’ll have to move in with me. It’s so that I get you any time when I need to. Got it? So start packing!”  
Rhys nodded once again. “I understand sir! Six am and start packing!”  
Jack returned to his desk. “Good. Then get going!”  
Rhys stood up quickly and was ready to leave but soon stopped by Jack.  
“Oh…and Rhysie?”  
Rhys turned to Jack. “Yes sir?”  
“Don’t you dare tell anyone about….you know. The dirty part of your job.”  
Rhys blushed. “I won’t sir. I promise.”  
And just like that. Rhys finally left the office.  
Jack turned to Timothy who was still standing in the same spot the whole time.  
“So Timtams? What do you think of him?”  
Timothy blushed. “…he seems okay Jack. He really likes you…”  
Jack smirked. Timothy was actually jealous. “I know right? It was easy to convinced him. I think he’ll do nicely for the both of us.”  
Jack sighed, “But of course…I need to spoil him first. You know? Need to make him trust us first before we decide to do something together with him.”  
Timothy frowned. He didn’t like hearing part. How Jack needs to spoil Rhys and especially the sharing part.  
“Yeah…need to do that first.” Timothy chuckled nervously.  
Jack noticed his behavior.  
“Don’t worry pumpkin. It’s going to be fine and I’m not going to replace you and who knows. Maybe you and Rhysie can get along well. It will be great!”  
Timothy sighed. He really didn’t want to get along with Rhys. No matter how nice he was was. He was always Jack’s playtoy. It was always the same and Timothy was never planning for anything to change. Unfortunately it was going to change now. He couldn’t wait….oh boy.  
Jack smiled. “Tim? Can you let the others in? I should get rid of the rest of the rejects ones while I still have the time.”  
Timothy nodded. “Oh my way Jack.”  
Right away, Timothy let the next person in. Jack couldn’t help smile as he had a fingers hovering a button underneath his desk. This has been a good day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing myself, this will probably have errors. You have been warned.

Rhys was already packing his stuff in a cardboard box away from his cubicle where he used to work at. He was excited. He managed to get the job he always wanted also a little more….it was making him blush.  
“Rhys! Oh no! Don’t tell me Jack decided to fire you instead.”  
Rhys laughed while he lift up his box. “No no. He didn’t. I got the job Vaughn! Isn’t that great? I got to move right away.”  
Vaughn laughed or tried to. Rhys knew his best was still worried about him.  
“That’s great bro…real great.”  
Rhys started to walk away from the cubicle holding his box while Vaughn followed.  
“So what’s going to happen now? I mean…you’re going to work for the big guy now.” Vaughn asked.  
“Well…um. First I’m going to move out so I can move in with him. Says he is going to take good care of me…um since I always need to be there for him.”  
Vaughn turned confused. “Move out? Move in? What? I’m going to miss you bro…but do you really need to live together with him? I mean…really? It doesn’t make any sense.”  
Rhys blushed and laughed out loud while the two entered a elevator. Vaughn did make a good point. It didn’t make sense why Rhys had to move in the house with his boss but Vaughn didn’t know the full truth about taking this job. Rhys couldn’t tell him the truth anyway.  
“Aw come on! The man is always busy! Who knows what he needs help on. Maybe he might want coffee in the middle of the night or something.”  
Vaughn frowned. “Hmm….I guess so. Just don’t get him on his bad side okay? I don’t want to see you dead bro. I’m going miss you at the apartment.”  
Rhys smiled. “And I’ll miss you to bro and stop acting like you’re leaving to my funeral. I’m going to be fine.”  
“Hey. You are working for the big guy now. I might heading to your funeral so just be careful.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. I will.”   
~~~  
The next morning Rhys decided to arrive to Jack’s office early. He was hoping to make a good first impression. It was 5:45 instead when Rhys arrived. Not knowing what to do with his packing to move out, he decided to leave his stuff right next to his doors. Just in case Jack decided to show up out of nowhere and pick him up. There was no word when he was going to move in with Jack. Besides he needed to pack so he did. Now he was standing in front of the CEO’s office. Not knowing what to do. Maybe it was a bad a idea to show up early.  
Rhys turned his head to hear a door open. At first Rhys thought it was Jack who entered the room but it was mistaken. It was the double instead. Rhys raised his arm to wave.  
“Umm…Hello.” Rhys tried to greet himself. He didn’t really have a chance to talk to the double yesterday and now he may have a chance.  
The double turned to Rhys and gave him a warm nervous welcoming smile.  
“Oh hello. Rhys is it? You’re early today.”  
Timothy opened the large door office and walked inside. Rhys followed him inside.  
“Yeah.” Rhys answered back “I just wanted to make that good first impression.”  
Timothy almost laughed. “Good luck. Knowing Jack, he’ll probably not noticed it. Now? Can you start that coffee machine there? Jack likes his coffee sweet with some hints of rum. Surprise him and your desk will be right there…”  
Timothy pointed to a empty desk which Rhys looked over. It was nice looking desk Rhys thought. Much better and more roomy than his last desk inside the cubicle. Right away Rhys started the coffee maker and looked at each sugar and cream.  
“So…um? What’s your name?” Rhys asked the double hoping to start a conversation.  
“Timothy…” He doubled replied. “At least before I turned into Jack…and Jack told me you’re allowed to call me by my name as long it’s not out in public. He says we need to get along with each other since we are going to be living together.”  
Rhys looked a little surprised. “Living together?” He asked.  
“Does Jack live all his doubles…”  
Timothy blushed. “No…It’s just that I’m his favorite…and I plan to stay that way.”   
Rhys started pouring the coffee in a mug. The mug almost slipped from his hands. Timothy’s last line had a harsh tone to it and it caught Rhys off guard. So he was Jack’s favorite.  
“Hey pumpkins” Jack suddenly yelled out when he entered the room.  
“Are you two getting along?”  
Timothy and Rhys glared at each other before they heard Jack’s laugh echo through the room.  
“Of course you two are.”  
He sat in his yellow chair while Timothy stood next to him.  
“Oh Rhysie? Did you get my coffee like Timtams told you to?”  
Rhys took the hot mug and set it on Jack’s desk.  
“Of course sir. Here you go.”  
Jack was about to smile but raised a eyebrow as he watched Rhys set the mug down.  
“Hey? What’s this? This isn’t my mug! Didn’t Timothy tell you I only drink from my special mug! It’s the yellow one! The one that says The Big Boss!”  
Rhys almost jumped back. He was scared by Jack’s sudden yelling. Oh no. He already screwed up. He was going to die now.  
“I’m sorry sir! No! He didn’t tell me! I’ll go ahead and get your mug for you!” Rhys yelled back already rushing back to the coffee machine.  
Jack couldn’t help but smile. He watched Rhys stumble around the coffee. Trying to make his perfect coffee in his special mug. Then he turned to Timothy. Who immediately stiffen in his stance. Obviously the double didn’t want to look at Jack. He was guilty for something. So Timothy was going to play dirty. Jack returned his gaze on Rhys.  
“Ah. Don’t sweat it kid. You didn’t know. Also Timothy must have forgot to tell you. Mistakes happen. Just don’t keep messing up okay? Especially now that you’ll be living with me now after we’re done here. Oh…we’re going to have so much fun back at our new home.”  
Jack let out a sexy predatory growl towards Rhys. Rhys eyes widened hearing the growl when he set the new mug on the desk. His face must be red. Oh right…he also had that part of his job. He couldn’t wait and was nervous as hell.   
Jack took a sip of the coffee.  
He smiled. “Ah! This is pretty good Rhysie! You deserve a little more tonight~”  
Jack let a wink and Rhys smiled, turning back to his desk to sit down. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Jack liked him or at least didn’t want to kill him. Which was always better. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say that about Timothy. He knew Timothy was giving him looks and when Rhys turned to look back, Timothy would turn away. Oh, they were playing that game were they?  
If Timothy was going to play then Rhys was going to play harder. He was going to make sure he was going to be Jack’s new favorite. He just didn’t know how…which was the main problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yet again. I know there's errors in this somewhere. Also the story is finally stirring up.

After the first day of filing files and hearing Jack yelling on the phone with Timothy giving him looks, the day was finally over. Rhys was finally going to move in with his jack. His heart must have been pounding hard when he carried his bags to the limo that arrived at the old apartment. After a goodbye to his best friend Vaughn, Rhys was finally leaving. He was finally off to his new life. 

It wasn't like Rhys ever expected. First off Jack was being...nice. A little too nice in Rhys opinion. The Jack he knew was completely ruthless. He would killed anyone that did anything. Hell even Rhys heard a story where Jack may have possibly killed someone for standing in his way and bumping into him. This was complete different. Jack was showing his massive mansion with a huge grin on his face.

Jack was filled with confidence showing the shy nervous Rhys around. First Jack showed the entrance way leading to the living room. The living room had a cozy fireplace with ridiculous hard looking expensive couches. Rhys figured it was only for looks instead for comfort which Rhys really thought it was a waste. Why buy any furniture if anyone can't use them? Technically anyone can still use them if they wish to get a bad back.

Next was the kitchen. Again it was huge like the many rooms here but everything looked unused or unless it was extremely clean and spotless. Rhys figured the rich billionaire never had enough time to actually stay in his own home. He must be always working or killing someone. If Jack ever did find time to himself at home. Well Rhys would imagine Jack hiring a maid or a butler to clean the place. He also might need to keep hiring new ones....because oh never mind Rhys thought. Jack probeably has a robeot here cleaning around. At least those are easier to replace if they screwed up. 

The next rooms were almost a blur to Rhys. Jack actually didn't care about them and barely gave any explanation about these extra rooms. They must have not been important enough for Jack to explain. These rooms were just here. At least the restrooms looked nice. However Rhys did grow curious for one room. It was the only room that was forbidden to everyone in the house. Jack never explained why besides don't go inside or go near there. Jack never bothered to open the door. It was kept closed being a mystery. While Rhys was walking away from the door, he could have sworn he saw the door creek open when he turned his head to look back. For a split second Rhys saw a blue eye at the small opening of the room. Then quickly just like that the door closed itself.

Someone was in there.

Finally Rhys was taken to his room. 

Jack returned to his grinning. “Here you go pumpkin. This is where you'll be sleeping at when you're not with me. I hope you like it and oh. Your stuff is already inside. Why don't you unpack it and come to my room when you're finished. Okay? And don't keep me waiting.” Jack winked.

And just like that, Jack walked away. Rhys didn't know why but he waited until Jack was out from his sight before he decided to enter his new room. Rhys must have wanted to be caution. He didn't know what Jack was capable yet. Better to safe than sorry.

The cybernetic man was surprised to see Timothy inside his room. This was a little odd because the room was already decorated with Timothy's stuff. A nice cleaned room with a slightly used bed and a kitten calendar and poster on the walls. Well Timothy was boring. Rhys did notice however a new bed in the room with a empty dresser. On top of the bed was all the stuff he packed. It was all ready to get unpacked.

Timothy didn't looked too trilled Rhys being in the room. His arm was crossed while he leaned against his bed facing towards the wall.

“You should start unpacking now. It's never a good idea to keep Jack waiting.” He grunted.

Rhys just stared at Timothy. Obviously the double was angry. Rhys didn't know how to respond to him. Sure he wanted to beat Timothy in their little games of theirs but Rhys didn't know how to feel now. He just moved out so suddenly to the person's house he admired the most. It was a little too easy really. Now he was sharing a room? Why? Jack had all these extra rooms to spare so why are him and Timothy sharing the same room? It was really strange.

“So...we're just going to share?” Rhys asked.

Timothy turned to him. “Yeah. I already claimed this side so that's your side.” 

Rhys walked over to the new bed and immediately started to unpack. First it was his clothes that he neatly folded in the dresser. Next was a few of the Jack posters he owned that he hanged on the wall. These posters really didn't matched the theme of Timothy's cat posters at all. While he was setting everything up, Timothy looked down at his feet. 

“Um...Jack told me that we needed to get along with each other. That's why he insists that we share a room together.”

Rhy found a socket on the wall which he used to plug a charging station for his arm. 

“Get along? But why?” Rhys asked.

Timothy sighed blushing. “You know why. He wants to the both of us at the same time...”

Rhys blushed as well. “What-! But-!”

Timothy shrugs his shoulders. “Look. Jack will explain everything soon. Just don't upset him. If he's happy then you're happy. That's why I'm going to play nice in front of him with you. I don't want to upset him and I'm going to remain his favorite. I'll make sure of it. This is just a survival game Rhys. That's it.”

Rhys had to smirk at that. “Fine. I guess I have to corporate with you to if I plan to survive in this game.”

Rhys paused. A survival game? What the hell was Timothy talking about? Whatever. 

“I'll make sure I'm not going to upset him so I can become his new favorite.” 

He winked. “I promise.”

The cybernetic man stepped out of the room confidently not waiting for the double to respond back. He can do this he thought. He can do this. Rhys then stopped himself. Immediately he brought his hands to his red blushing face. It was like reality set in for him. What is he getting himself into? He didn't say it before but he knows it. He was going to be a sex thing to Jack. His number one idol. Jack wanted him and he agreed to it. Rhys couldn't believe it. Sure it sounds amazing. This sounded like a dream come true but was it really worth it? Did he make the right choice? Timothy doesn't sound too thrilled but he is here now. Rhys has to find out sooner or later. He could changed his mind later right? It's not like Jack will kill him...right?

After taking a deep breath and trying to cool himself down from his blushing, Rhys returned to his walking. It was off to Jack's room. Rhys then realized that Jack never took Rhys inside the room before. He only showed him where it was at. Jack must have wanted Rhys to see his room last.

Rhys carefully walked in front of the door of Jack's room and knocked. 

“Um? Hello? Sir?” 

A voice called out from inside the room. “Rhysie! Come in!”

Rhys opened the door and couldn't believe what he first saw in the room. Jack was laying down comfortably on his huge bed only in his robe. It was hard for Rhys to pay attention to anything else in the large room. Of course the cybernetic man returned back to his blushing.

“And Rhysie! Relax! You can call me Jack. Please! You don't need to be calling me sir like everyone else does.” 

Rhys nodded. “Oh course sir-Jack! I'll make sure of that.” 

Jack patted the spot next to him. “Come and sit down next to me Rhysie. Let's go talk.”

Rhys stepped forward and walked over to the bed. Nervously he sat next to Jack. This was where Rhys head and eyes turned to look down at his lap and hands. He fiddle with his hands together not knowing what to say or do next. 

“Umm...”

Jack smiled, grabbing Rhys chin so he can make Rhys face him.

“Come on Rhysie. Stop being so nervous and stiff. I'm not going to bite...yet.”

“Umm...Eh...” Rhys had his tongue tied while he stared directly at Jack. Jack was this close to him and he must been naked under his robe. Rhys didn't know how to react to this.

Jack laughed, “You must like what you see right Rhysie? Well...I'll be gladly give you a piece of this. I mean that's why you agreed working with me right? You didn't seem to reject my actions towards you when we first met.”

Rhys only nodded. Yeah he did agree he wanted this when they first met. That's why he was here right? He wanted to be Jack's personal assistant and probably much more. 

Jack lead forward and kissed Rhys which caught off guard. The kiss was soft at first but it turned a hot blowing kiss. It turned into a fight of tongues with Jack winning. It was a chance for both men to explore each other mouth. Then it all stopped when Jack pulled away which disappointed Rhys and made him whine. 

Jack laughed while he scooted closer to Rhys. He wrapped his arms around the other man. 

“You liked that didn't you?”

Rhys nodded.

“Well, I can give you much more if want. Just think about it. If you stick with me and act all good for me then I'm going to reward you. This rich daddy will make sure his pet is all happy. Going to make sure you feel good and buy you whatever you want when you ask.”

Rhys eyes lighten up finally growing enough courage to talk now. This was good to be true.

“Really?” he asked

Jack nodded. “Of course. I promise. Though of course this daddy will need to punish you if his little pet acts bad. He has to train them just right so they can start acting good again. The way daddy wants them to be .Do you understand Rhysie?” 

Rhys quickly nodded. His mind was still set on about those promises Jack just talked about. 

“Yes of course! I promise I'll be good! I want to be rewarded.”

He almost yelped. What did he just say? He must really want this. Jack laughed while he reached in his robe to take a paper and pen. 

“That's good that you agree because I want to make sure we're in an agreement. If you sign this then that makes you all mine. I'm going to make sure I take care of you and you need to make sure you take care of me. Sign this and everything will start right away. Remember that if you sign this then you can't leave me but I mean why would you? It's a win win situation. What do you say pumpkin?”

Rhys looked at the paper and paper. His heart started to beat. This was it. He was going to belong to Jack. There was no escape now. It was a fair deal after all. Rhys sighed it. 

Jack smiled. “Good. Now let's get start this business shall we?”

Rhys gulped as Jack slowly removed his robe. 

This was a fair deal. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I have lost my motivation in this story but after seeing how many liked this story, I decided to get my motivation back! So here is finally a update! Enjoy! Also this will be forever unbeta.

Yeah this was a fair deal Rhys thought away. Of course he was thinking this while he was bobbing his head up and down with Jack's hands playing with his hair. Yeah this was real good. Especially when Jack was giving him some nice comments.

“Yeah that's it Rhysie. You done this before haven't you?”

Rhys just blushed.

Jack laughed, “Aw. You don't need to get embarrassed now. This skill is proving to be useful for you. I like it.”

Rhys really didn't say anything back since he got his mouth full. Instead he continued to use the mouth of his until Jack stopped him in his tracks. He was gently pushed off. By instincts, Rhys opened his mouth wide, making sure his tongue was hanging out.

“Oh. I did make a good choice with you.”

Rhys felt hot cum spray into over face. The nude man quickly lick any cum off that didn't make it towards his mouth. Jack watched him in interest, completely noticing how painfully hard the other man was. Rhys was so absorb into Jack that he forgotten about himself. Jack was impressed. 

“Come on Rhysie. Get over here. You deserve a reward after that blow-job.”

Without a second thought, Rhys crawled closer to Jack. Already Jack tackled him down with kisses and grabbed Rhys hard-on. 

“Though...I still think you may need some more practice. You were a little sloppy but practice makes perfect right?”

Rhys moaned by Jack's touched, “Yeah...Practice makes-!” he did try to answer back. “Oh god-!”

~~~

It was morning by the time Rhys had woken up. At first Rhys thought he had woken from some wild dream. After looking around the room, it turns out that his amazing dream was real. He did indeed in-fact slept with Handsome Jack. This was not his old apartment room anymore. It was Jack's room. Jack was also still asleep right next to him. The cybernetic man was smiling. Especially after seeing some new hickeys on his body. He was with Handsome Jack. They were together now. He couldn't be any happier.

Carefully getting out of the large bed, Rhys thought it would be a good idea to leave Jack a surprise when he woke up. After putting on Jack's robe (and smelling it), Rhys left the master room. He was heading towards the kitchen. The man had a huge smile on his face but it went upside down quick. The closer he got towards the kitchen, the more he smelt some fresh coffee. 

The moment Rhys entered the kitchen, he saw Timothy! He almost forgot he was here. Timothy was already brewing some coffee. The coffee that Rhys was going to surprise Jack with! Right away Timothy noticed Rhys entered the room.

“Oh hi Rhys. I didn't know you wake up early to. I was just making some coffee for Jack. You know. The one he likes.”

Rhys frowned. Oh, so they were already going to start? Well fine! He can play this game.

“Well-! Okay! Then I'm going to make Jack some breakfast!” Rhys suddenly shouted.

Timothy chuckled, “Breakfast? You sure? Jack just likes rushing out. He never has time to eat any...”

Rhys stomp his foot, “Well-! Uhh...I'll just make sure he eats breakfast from now on then!”

Timothy raised a eyebrow, “Oh? You would? Then go ahead. Make a breakfast. I'm not stopping you.”

“I will!” Rhys shouted while stepping towards the stove.

Rhys suddenly froze as he stared at the stove. He didn't know how to cook at all. If he tried now then he might as well burn everything down.

“Uhh...”

Timothy smirked as he watched, “That's what I thought~”

Rhys growled. Timothy must have known. He stomp his way towards a cupboard and opened it.

“I'm just going to give Jack a protein bar. It's better than nothing.” 

Timothy rolled his eyes, “Okay sure...”

Seconds later, the two heard a yawn and footsteps.

“Oh Timtams? Rhysie? What are you talking about in there?” Jack yelled out.

Jack was coming. The two quickly made sure to look like they were getting along. Tim poured some coffee for a mug while Rhys grabbed a random protein bar from the cupboard. 

“Hi Jack.” They both greeted Jack as he entered the kitchen.

Jack was inside another robe. One that wasn't stolen from Rhys.

“How are my favorite boys doing?” he asked. 

Jack walked over and gave them both a kiss. “You two better be getting along with each other. I'll be greatly upset if you two aren't”

They both chuckled nervously, “Of course we are Jack. Never better.”

Jack let out another yawn, “Hey Tim? Can I get my coffee? I really need it...”  
Timothy nodded as he handed the mug to Jack. “Here you go.” he said.

Jack took it and took a sip from it. “Ah that's the good stuff.”

Right away Rhys handed him the bar, “Oh Jack? I thought it would be a good idea to give you this...since you're so busy and all.”

Jack laughed, “Damn right I am.”

He ruffled Rhys hair, “You're real smart aren't you?”

Rhys got a glare from Timothy which Rhys gladly smiled at.

“But I hate protein bars. These are Timothy's bars. Not mine. Just find something better next time okay?”

This time Rhys glared at Timothy which Timothy greatly smiled to.

Jack turned back around as he was leaving the kitchen. “Anyway. Let's get ready shall we? We already wasted enough time. We do have a big day ahead of us.”

“Okay Jack!” They both shouted. 

The moment Jack left the room, Timothy and Rhys returned to their glaring.

Rhys huffed, “You're just jealous Jack likes me now.”

Timothy faked laughed, “Well he won't like you anymore when you get things wrong. Trust me, he is going to get rid of you quick.” 

Rhys shook his head, “Nah huh! He wouldn't! I already signed some papers! I can't go easily now!” 

Timothy turned red, “What-! He-! And you-! I signed some to! Me and Jack-! We were suppose to...! Ah!”

Rhys laughed, “You see! I am special!”

Timothy starting storming off, “Well-! You won't be anymore-! I'll show you!”

Rhys growled as he stormed off as well, “Ugh-! I'm going to get ready! Just stay out of my way!”

“We share the same room dumdum!” Timothy yelled back.

~~~

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he was sipping his coffee. The two we're fighting over him and he loved every minute of it. He hadn't had this much excitement in a long time. He can't wait to see what was going happen later. Right now his job is was to pretend he doesn't notice the two jealously until it was the perfect time to strike a move. Oh this was so thrilling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!!! Finally a update! Sorry I'm slow. Also unbeta so mistakes will bound to happen.

Chapter 6

Vaughn couldn't help but worry about his best friend some times. Normally Rhys was always excited to go to their lunch break together. The two would complain about some mishaps that happened in their job while they ate in the food court but not today. Instead Rhys was in a hurry and stuck inside a trance to finish his meal that he recently ordered. Vaughn was beginning to fear for Rhys own life.

“Uhh...Bro? Slow down!”

And of course, Vaughn was being ignored as Rhys continued to chew away. 

“Bro?”

It was until Vaughn had to physically shake Rhys to make him stop. Though unfortunately, it messed up Rhys line of focusing on his chewing which made Rhys go inside a chocking coughing fit.

“What-?!” Rhy asked in a cough.

Vaughn began patting Rhys on the back while pushing a drink towards Rhys so the man can start breathing again.

“Rhys! What is wrong with you? Why are you in such a rush? At first you were excited about your promotion and suddenly you're chocking on your food? What's the mater man?”

Rhys made sure to get a big gulp of his drink before talking again.

“It's Timothy!” Rhys answered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Timothy?” asked Vaughn. “Who is Timothy?”

Oh crap. Rhys nearly forgot. Vaughn didn't know about Timothy yet, let alone the deal he made with Jack. Rhys knew he couldn't tell his best friend about that deal but was he allowed to talk about Timothy? Timothy was a secret double of Jack's but...Can he say something about him? Probably not but Rhys was pretty sure he can trust Vaughn with the secret.

“Oh! Right! He's uhh...don't say anything but he's Jack's favorite double.” Rhys quickly explained.

Vaughn nodded, “Right...? So why is he making you eat so fast?”

The company man growled, “Because! He's trying to one-up me! That's why! He thinks he's all that because he's Jack's favorite double! But he's wrong! He'll see!”

Okay. Vaughn was getting really worried.

“Yeah...so why are you eating fast again???”

Rhys pouted and crossed his arms, “Because, I know Timothy wants to get rid of me already. Now that I'm gone and away from Jack, he'll probably do something to impress Jack while I can't do anything to stop him.” 

Vaughn sighed as he shook his head. Rhys was something truly special.

“Look Rhys. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine and have nothing to worry about. I mean...it doesn't make any sense though. Why would a double try to one-up you? You two have different jobs. Why do you two have to be so special to Jack?”

Rhys knew he couldn't tell the full truth to Vaughn. The truth that he agreed to a huge deal so he basically belonged to Jack now. Both him and Timothy were Jack's play things. It was their jobs to make sure Jack is always pleased. If he is happy then they're happy. Unfortunately, both Tim and Rhys were a little greedy towards it. They both wanted that happiness and spoilness from Jack to themselves. There's no room to share it. Rhys had put himself in a weird situation. For that reason he needed to lie to his best friend about it so he wouldn't worry. Which was a little hurtful but it had to be done.

“Look...we just work together okay? Jack always has to be in a good mood. Better mood then better pay. That's it. We're rivals. That's all.” 

Something is still fishy about this Vaughn thought.

“Well...alright then. And besides. What can Timothy do in the short time on your lunch break?”

Rhys growled, “Oh trust me bro. He can do a lot to impress Jack in this short time.”

~~~

And Rhys was completely correct. The moment Rhys left Jack's office for his lunch break, Timothy took the opportunity to fling himself towards Jack. He sat on Jack's lap when Jack was so focus on a monitor screen. Jack couldn't help but laugh when he was returning all the small kisses Timothy was giving him. Tim had never been so exhilarating before. Normally Jack was the first one to pull all the moves but Tim was doing it now. Finally! He knew adding someone like Rhys in his game of his would spice things up. He loved it. Jack used his hands to palm Tim's ass.

“Aw. What's this surprise about Timtams? I got work remember? Or are you just happy Rhys is finally gone?”

Tim grinned as he began to ground their hips together.

“I thought you liked surprises though? And maybe....I got to show him how to make you happy don't I? I mean who else is going to teach him?”

Without being told or waited for Jack to do it himself, Timothy was already trying to open Jack's pants This was much quicker. Pulling Tim's pants down took less time than it should ever have. Jack was pleased.

“What's with the sudden change pumpkin? You were never liked before” Jack asked.

Timothy squirmed, “Hmm....Don't know. Before I never had to fight for your attention. I had you to myself....now that there's new competition here then I have to fight back. Don't I?”

Jack laughed, “Oh!!! Playing dirty I see? As long as I stay happy then I don't care. Play dirty. Fight for my attention! Who ever taught you such bad things?”

Tim shrugs with a smile, “I learn from the best~”

~~~

Stupid lines, people, stupid food court, stupid eating, stupid elevator, stupid everything. Everything had to be against Rhys. All he ever wanted was to return to Jack as fast as he can but nooo. The universe hated him and now the cybernetic man was fidgeting inside the private elevator which going way too slow on Rhys terms. Jack should probably upgrade it so it can go a little faster...

After hearing a ding inside the elevator, Rhys couldn't help but power walk towards the doors of Jack's office. He completely ignored Meg and her quick hello. His mind was only towards his goal. To get back to Jack. Upon opening those big doors, Rhys turned red. His fears came to reality. There he saw at Jack's desk was Timothy riding Jack as he sat in his chair. He knew it! He knew Timothy would pull this little stunt. It was probably to show him off to!

After hearing the doors closed behind Rhys arrival, Jack quickly turned to Rhys, 

“Oh hey Rhysie! Welcome back! Don't mind us! You can return to your work at your desk. You're not bothering us.”

Tim on the other hand was not fazed by Rhys presence at all. Instead he continued to move his hips up and down for Jack. 

Tim smirked, “Yeah...Don't mind us at all.” 

Though, Tim did catch the look on Rhys before he stormed off back to his desk. Rhys was bright red. Tim didn't know which would be funnier. If Rhys was embarrassed for what he step into or furious for what he was doing. Either way, he won this game for today.


End file.
